


Second Best

by spacehopper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: “You really don’t get it, do you.” He met Ignis’s eyes.Get what? He mouthed the words. Thought back to the man. Handsome enough, from what he’d seen. Above average height, fairly thin, blond hair on the darker side, wearing corrective lenses.He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Oh.”





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from the kink meme: 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7642414#cmt7642414
> 
> "Basically somewhere on the road Noctis manages to get some time alone (Galdin? Lestallum?) and he meets someone who is very much like the man he desires. 
> 
> As much as I'd love a sex scene, what I want to see is the aftermath of this. Maybe the bro finds out about what has happened (he catches the man walking out of the room they were in) and it is extremely obvious who Noctis's type is because of the strong resemblance.
> 
> I ship all three bros with Noctis and would happy with any pairing but honestly I'm a sucker for Ignoct. My kingdom for anyone who fills this."

“Can’t help but notice you were staring.”

“Uh,” Noctis said. He had been staring, sure, but he hadn’t realized the man had noticed. And why would he? Noct was slumped in a chair, sitting alone at the far corner of the bar, nursing a drink.

“Let me get you another drink,” the man said, brushing sandy hair out of bespectacled eyes. “I’m Cato.” He held out a hand. Noct took it.

“I’m—” Crap, he didn’t want to give out his real name. “Luc.”

“Luc,” Cato said. “Nice to meet you.” He smiled, and it brightened his warm hazel eyes. Noct found himself smiling back. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll take that drink.”

*

Hours later, Noctis had learned that while Cato was a native of Lestallum, he’d gone to university in Insomnia to study architecture. He’d come back to Lestallum when he’d graduated a couple years ago, and remained there ever since. He was very normal. Noctis could use some normal.

“Home is home, you know?” Cato said, leaning across the table.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, trying not to think of Insomnia as he’d last seen it.

The fact he’d had three more drinks since Cato had sat down made that decidedly easier. He wasn’t truly drunk, just buzzed, but it helped take the edge off. He need that, right now. Just like he needed Cato’s warm smile and kind eyes. It was the best he was going to get. He swallowed, trying not to think of what drove him here, and chugged the last of his drink. It gave him the courage he needed to get to his feet and rest his hand on Cato’s. 

“Hey, you want to get out of here?”

Cato stood, then placed his palm on the small of Noct’s back.

“I know a place we can go,” he said.

That was good enough for Noct.

He let Cato guide him down a side alley. Suddenly, he found himself pushed against a wall, Cato’s hands on either side of his face. Up close like this, the differences were more obvious. Noctis closed his eyes.

“Did I get it wrong?” Cato said.

“No.” He let his head tip back against the wall as Cato kissed his mouth, then down his throat. His lips were rough. Made sense, Lestallum was dry. Noctis wondered if—no. Probably not. He imagined they’d be smooth. And his hair was always styled, so it wouldn’t be loose when he ran his fingers through it. There’d be the faint crunch of hair gel, and he’d love to mess it up.

Cato broke the kiss.

“We can go back to my place.”

“Sounds good.”

Good enough. As good as he’d get. 

*

Noct was late.

He’d texted Prompto last night, saying he’d be staying out. Ignis had thought it was concerning, but Gladio had said Noct was an adult, and that he didn’t need Ignis hovering over him like a mother hen. When Ignis protested that being concerned about the safety of the last heir of the line of Lucis was hardly unreasonable, Gladio rolled his eyes. And when he’d turned to Prompto for support, he’d shrugged.

“Noct can’t take care of himself,” he said. 

Ignis got the feeling Prompt knew something else, but he wouldn’t budge. Noct was fine, and they’d see him in the morning. 

But now it was the time they’d agreed to meet for a hunt, and Noctis still wasn’t there, damn him.

After an hour had passed with no sign of Noct, Ignis had finally got Prompto to admit that he knew what bar Noctis had gone to last night, though not where he’d gone after. He said he’d texted Noctis as well, but received no response.

“I’m going to find him,” Ignis said, halting the pacing he’d begun when it had become apparent Noctis was very, very late. Gladio and Prompto shared an unreadable look. Ignis narrowed his eyes.

“Is there something you wish to share with me?”

“No, Iggy,” Prompto said. “You go find him. We’ll just wait here in case he shows up.”

“Very well,” Ignis said, turning towards the labyrinthine streets of Lestallum. 

There was definitely something strange going on, and Ignis was determined to get to the bottom of it with his usual analytical aplomb. He made the first turn towards the bar, narrowly dodging two children playing ball and a woman on a bike. It was quite a ways from their usual haunts, on the northern outskirts of the city. Thus Noctis was very likely intentionally avoiding a chance encounter with someone he knew. And the simplest explanation for that was that he wanted some time to himself. Ignis could hardly blame him. They spent a great deal of their time together in close quarters, and that many strong personalities together for so long tended to be a bit draining. Ignis himself often wished for a moment or two of peace. 

And yet. He turned another corner, increasing his pace as he entered a long alley. Prompto clearly knew something. It was logical enough. Prompto was Noct’s best friend, and a friend he’d made himself, with no interference from his father. While Ignis would consider himself Noct’s oldest friend, he would be the first to admit their was in part professional, and that this in turn may have had a dampening effect on Noct’s willingness to be forthcoming. Ignis’s own feelings on the matter were irrelevant. Noctis was entitled to keep the confidence of whomever he wished.

Ignis frowned at the sign in front of him, trying to remember which direction was the faster. Gladio had seemed to know something as well, albeit not as much as Prompto. Which meant it was likely Noct’s reticence was directed at Ignis in particular. 

He turned right, and stopped at a corner to wait for a car to pass. Had he done anything to offend Noctis? Now that he thought about it, Noctis had been more distant lately. But try as he might, he couldn’t seem to trace the source. It was such a gradual change, over the course of their many weeks on the road, that he almost hadn’t noticed.

The light changed and he crossed the road. No, that wasn’t true. He’d noticed. He noticed everything. But he hadn’t wanted to examine what it could possibly mean. Had Noct simply grown tired of his mother henning, as Gladio had implied? But no, that was professional. It was their personal relationship Noct had withdrawn from, avoiding any otherwise unremarkable casual touch, any chance of being alone with him. Perhaps Noctis had never really liked him.

That was absurd. Noct wasn’t as expressive as most, but had many ways of making his displeasure known. And Ignis knew all of them. Which meant he was avoiding Ignis because he knew Ignis had a closer eye on him, could see whatever it was he was hiding.

Ignis stopped at the beginning of an alley near the bar. It was time Noctis acted like the adult he was, and expressed whatever was bothering him in words, not strange and reckless actions. Ignis would talk to him before they went back to the others, and hopefully without them as a barrier, he and Noct could have an actual conversation. 

Then Ignis saw him.

He was standing just outside one of the doorways in the alley, talking to a tall, thin man with sandy blond hair. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and said something to Noctis, who laughed. Ignis felt something hot rise inside him at the scene playing out before him, but forced it down. He had to consider this rationally.

Perhaps the man was someone Noctis had met at the bar, who had kindly offered him a place to stay when Noct had proved too inebriated to return to the hotel. Yes, that seemed likely. The people of Lestallum tended to be the sort who looked out for friend and stranger alike.

The man leaned forward. Ignis frowned. What was he doing? There was really no need to be so familiar. This went beyond mere courtesy. Noct leaned in as well, then the man kissed him.

It was only a quick peck, and yet Ignis’s hands clenched into fists. What did Noct think he was doing? He was tempted to storm over and demand answers, but he didn’t want to make a scene, particularly with Niflheim ever watchful. Luckily, this was the only way out of the alley. Noct would have to come to him.

The man closed the door to his apartment and Noctis turned down the alley towards Ignis. Despite Ignis’s best efforts over the years, Noct had never been very observant. For once, Ignis was glad of it. Noct meandered his way down the alley, almost dragging his feet, clearly reluctant to return to them. Perhaps ashamed, as he should be, for his reckless behavior.

What if that man had been a Niflheim agent? What if he’d simply been some sort of gold digger, after Noct for whatever wealth or status he thought he could gain. Ignis ignored the more logical part of his brain pointing out that he’d been at most mildly annoyed when the interaction had seemed strictly platonic. No, Noctis had gone too far this time.

A few feet from the alley entrance, Noctis finally noticed him, eyes widening. He took in Ignis’s ramrod straight spine and disapproving frown. He sighed, walking past Ignis, shoulders slumped.

“Look, I just want to take a shower and get some sleep.”

“Late night?” Ignis said, unable to conceal the venom in his voice.

“What if it was?” Noctis shot back. Ignis reached out a hand that Noctis skillfully dodged. He ignored the surge of hurt and trailed after Noctis towards their hotel. 

The walk back was largely silent, both of them stewing in their own thoughts. But as they neared the building, Ignis couldn’t remain quiet any longer.

“We were supposed to go on a hunt,” he said testily.

“Hunt can wait,” Noct replied.

“Prompto and Gladio are waiting.”

“Nah, I texted them.” He was refusing to meet Ignis’s eyes. What was _wrong_ with him? Ignis tried and failed to come up with an answer as they made their ways up the stairs and Noct fumbled with the key to the door. 

Ignis put his hand on Noct’s.

“Prince Noctis,” he said.

“Look, Ignis, can it wait? Please?” Ignis was taken aback. Noct seemed genuinely upset.

“I—yes. If you wish.” He let his hand fall to his side and gestured at the door.

“Thanks,” Noct said with a small smile. 

Ignis’s heart twinged at that. Noct didn’t smile much. It was nice, to see him like this, even if it was in unfortunate circumstances. Perhaps if that man had made Noct smile, he wasn’t so bad, no matter what reservations Ignis may have.

As Noct showered, Ignis tidied up their room, picking up one of Prompto’s discarded vests and a shirt Gladio had like always declined to wear. Setting the clothes on the chair, he found himself wondering what sort of night Noctis had. Ignis tried to give him what privacy he could, but his position meant he knew more than Noct might like. From what he recalled, Noct had rarely spent the night anywhere, and had never brought someone back. He had to be fairly inexperienced. Had the man been gentle, been kind? Or perhaps Noct wouldn’t want that, too used to insincere flattery. Perhaps the encounter had been perfunctory, a simple release of tension, and a warm body to do it with. Ignis considered what Noctis might have looked like, how he might have sounded—

Sudden silence as the water stopped, and his train of thought slammed to a halt. It wasn’t something he should be wondering. Noct deserved his privacy.

He turned to see Noct exit the bathroom with only a towel tied around his waist, using another to tousle his hair dry. Ignis swallowed, watching a line of water snake down his chest, tracing the lines of lean muscle. He shook his head. He should say something. Apologize for earlier. Or perhaps he should remain silent. Yes, that may be best.

“Who was that man?” he said, and cursed himself. He shouldn’t pry.

“Just some guy I met at the bar,” Noct said, shrugging, his muscles rippling under his skin. 

“So you’re just sleeping with random men you pick up at bars?” Ignis said, trying to keep his voice even. 

Rather than dressing, Noctis threw himself onto the bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and scrolling through it. Ignis narrowed his eyes. He doubted Noct was actually doing anything. It was the classic pose of avoidance.

“Noctis,” Ignis said. 

He tossed his phone aside with a sigh. “Bit more than just sleeping.” 

Ignis licked his lips. Thought of a million things he could but shouldn’t say. Settled on, “I hope you at least used protection.”

“Oh, gods, really?” Noctis covered his face with his hands. “That’s what you’re going to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” 

Noctis’s laugh was bone dry. 

“You really don’t get it, do you.” He met Ignis’s eyes. 

Get what? He mouthed the words. Thought back to the man. Handsome enough, from what he’d seen. Above average height, fairly thin, blond hair on the darker side, wearing corrective lenses. 

He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Oh.” He couldn’t quite meet Noct’s eyes. The silence stretched between them.

“I can’t believe Prompto persuaded me to say something. I shouldn’t have listened to him. Who the hell asks Prompto for advice?” He flung a hand over his face, hiding his eyes. Good. Now Ignis didn’t have to worry about making contact.

“Particularly romantic advice,” Ignis said faintly. He didn’t quite feel all here. Noctis, with the man, and he—

“He looks like me.”

“Good job, genius, you got it,” Noctis said. There was no need for the sarcasm, Ignis would’ve said, if he hadn’t been struck speechless by Noct’s impromptu confession.

“You,” Ignis said, not quite believing it, “like me.”

“Yeah, and it was never going anywhere, so I figured I’d settle for what I could get.” 

Ignis should probably do something.

“It wasn’t what I hoped,” Noctis said. “I thought maybe I could get it out my system.”

“Me,” Ignis said. It was impossible. 

“Are you seriously going to make me repeat it?”

“Why?”

“What?” It clearly wasn’t the question Noct had been expecting. 

“Why do you like me?” Because Ignis was truly baffled. He would have expected Noctis would perhaps be interesting Prompto, his closest friend. Or that the tension between him and Gladio might have led to something more. 

“You’re,” Noctis said. “You’re my oldest friend. You’ve always been there for me, and you’re smart, and kind of hot, and your cooking is amazing, and—”

Before Ignis knew what he was doing, he found himself crossing the room, sitting down on the bed, and bending down to kiss his very foolish prince.

“Ignis?” Noct said, his voice barely a whisper, when Ignis pulled away. He raised a hand, and found it was shaking. That was odd. He ran it through Noct’s hair, relishing the silken feeling over his fingers, cupping the back of his head.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.” His eyes were wide, his face flushed, and he was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Ignis had ever seen.

Then Noct’s stomach growled.

“Uh,” Noct said. His face somehow managed to get even redder. It was unbelievably endearing. Ignis leaned down to kiss him again. 

“I’ll get you something to eat.” He rose to his feet and strode out the door.

This would have to be quick.

*

“Ignis!” Noct said, too late. He slumped into the pillows with a groan. Here he was mostly naked, Ignis kissing him, and he went and ruined it all by being hungry. Maybe he should’ve taken Cato’s offer of breakfast, but it had just felt wrong, like by eating Cato’s food, he’d be betraying Ignis in some way. Which was ridiculous, of course.

He reached for his phone, checking the messages. There was a selfie from Prompto, giving him a thumbs up, along with the text _Good luck! ;)_. He considered texting Prompto back, but his stomach turned at the thought. It didn’t seem quite real. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell anyone yet. Not until he was sure.

Creak.

He dropped his phone in surprise as the door opened. He prayed to any Astral listening that it wasn’t Gladio, or worse, Iris. But it was Ignis, back already and holding a sandwich.

“Hi,” Noctis said. He wanted to kick himself. Very smooth. 

“I apologize, it’s not quite up to my usual standards, but I was in a bit of a hurry.” Ignis thrust the sandwich into Noct’s hands. He stared at it like Ignis had just handed him one of Sania’s frogs, his mind totally blank. Then he took a bite.

“S’good,” he said around the sandwich. Ignis frowned, and for a second Noct thought he was going to scold him. But instead he reached out and brushed some hair out of Noct’s face. 

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” Ignis said. He was smiling. He didn’t smile enough. Noct wanted to make him smile more. He wolfed down the rest of the sandwich, and choked a bit.

“Are you okay?” Ignis said. Making Ignis worry was bad, but on the bright side, he’d sat on the bed again. Noct could feel the heat of his body, the dip in the bed that caused him to slide closer. Ignis placed a hand on his bare chest, and it was all he could do not to arch into the touch.

He made a small noise. Ignis pulled his hand back as if burned, and Noctis grabbed it. “I’m fine,” he said. Their eyes locked.

“What if Gladio and Prompto return?”

“They won’t, they know.” Prompto because he’d told him, Gladio because out of all of them, he had the most experience in this area, and had spotted Noct’s flailing for what it was. “Iris?” Noct asked.

“I locked the door.”

“Good,” Noct said. Ignis shifted, and Noctis gripped his hand tighter. If one of them didn’t do something, they were going to be here forever. And while Ignis had kissed him earlier, he seemed to be frozen in place now. “You going to wait all day?”

Apparently that was all Ignis needed to kiss Noctis again. He wove his finger’s through Ignis’s hair, and it was just like he imagined. His lips were like he imagined too, smooth and slightly sticky, like he’d put on lip balm earlier. Ignis climbed fully onto the bed, kneeling over him. And Noctis just wanted to lie there and kiss him. 

But Ignis had other ideas, palming Noct’s dick through the towel. This time he did arch into the touch, hissing out a breath. Ignis met Noct’s eyes, then pushed the towel aside. Now Noct was completely exposed while Ignis remained fully clothed. Somehow that just made it hotter, Ignis’s always perfect attire and his mussed hair and, oh gods, his gloved hand wrapping around Noct’s dick. The feeling of the rough fabric on his skin was amazing, just the right amount of friction. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of the cool wrinkled sheets below him and the warm body above.

“Noct,” Ignis said. “Open your eyes.”

He was powerless to disobey, and why would he? This was Ignis, who he’d been in love with longer than he’d care to admit. His eyes were a bright, clear green, his air ash blond, and that small smile, it was all Ignis. Ignis kissed him again, hand still working on his dick, and for whatever reason, that was what it look. That mouth on his, the fabric of his jacket dragging against his skin, the press of a tongue against his lips. He came clutching Ignis’s shoulders, burying his face against his throat.

“I think you ruined this suit,” Ignis said. 

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled into the suit, not sorry at all.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Ignis moved, leaning his weight to one side. Noctis frowned. Let go of Ignis’s shoulder to press against his dick through his pants. Ignis groaned.

“Want me to do something about that?” Noct said, rubbing his hand against it.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Probably true, but it didn’t stop him from opening the fly of his pants to give Noct better access. He wrapped his hand around it, then had a better idea.

“Lie down,” he said. 

With only a moment’s hesitation, Ignis obeyed, moving to the other side of the bed and reclining on his back. Noct scooted down the bed until his head was even with Ignis’s waist, then eyed it warily. He’d only done this once before; it’d mostly seemed like too much effort. But for Ignis, well. 

“You’re always feeding me,” Noctis said. He grinned at the choked laugh from Ignis, and took him into his mouth. 

Bobbing his head up and down, he tried to remember the basics. Cover the teeth, use some tongue, suck. Should be pretty simple. And maybe it wasn’t the most expert blow job Ignis had ever had, but from the way his hands suddenly gripped Noct’s hair, he figured he must be doing something right. 

It was a bit weird, sure, but it seemed right, that they’d land up here, his mouth on Ignis, and Ignis gasping beneath him. And it was everything Noct had ever imagined, seeing Ignis undone. 

“Noct,” Ignis said. A warning too late, as Ignis came in his mouth. He sputtered, pulling back abruptly and wiping his lips. Ignis looked mildly horrified. Noctis felt similarly.

“Uh,” he said. “Sorry.”

To his surprise, Ignis laughed. Noct took that as a cue to flop down beside him and bury his face in Ignis’s chest. He could really use a nap, and right here seemed liked the perfect place. Particularly once Ignis started stroking his hair.

“You know,” Ignis said, just as Noct was drifting off, “I think I’ve come up with a new recipe.”

Noctis lifted his head.

“You’re joking,” he said, rolling over to brace his arm on Ignis’s chest and stare down at him. Ignis blinked back placidly.

“A risotto, I think.” His eyes were practically sparkling. “With a thick cream—” 

Noctis groaned, and kissed him to shut him up.

Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
